


Making Toast (!babies)

by Elricsister



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elricsister/pseuds/Elricsister
Summary: Peeta and Katniss decided to try for a baby. The universe and everyone in their inner circle seem to be definitely not in their side.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Hunger Games 2020 Season of Hope Holiday Gift Exchange





	Making Toast (!babies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellowasinyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowasinyellow/gifts).



> Hi! I really liked writing this piece and hope you find the promt covered and the fic fluffy enough. My only target here is to put a smile in the reader and certainly to the intended of the gift. I could not help myself and the fic is part of an established universe. No worries, it is from my own work. Please forgive me if I could not hide my identity and please act surprised if you find out before time.
> 
> Based on the following promt: Katniss and Peeta actively trying to conceive. Either au or canon compliant. Rating is up to author. I would like something fluffy or smutty.
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own The Hunger Games nor it's characters. No beta so all mistakes are mine.

**Prologue**

Hi, I am Peeta Everdeen-Mellark and here we go again! I have been married to my beautiful wife for several years now and counting, and recently we have decided that it is time for our family to grow. Easy, right? Well, we have thought it would be so at the beginning, but it has been anything but. It is not like we don't know how to make a baby; please, we have so many years going at it like rabbits, that we don't have like a bunch by now is the miracle. No, the thing is like since we have decided to try for a baby, the universe (and my wife’s extended family) has decided to play against us. So here it goes.

K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P 

* * *

**The bedroom incident**

Katniss, my wife, and I were really excited after deciding to make a baby. So much that we barely reached our quarters before having our first try at it. Not that kind of first try, but well, the first try into letting things have an everlasting consequence you know. Katniss has been very careful on not letting things end up into an unplanned pregnancy, as with her line of work things kind of get hectic all year around, not just the night as so many would think, and we really would have a long long time to enjoy ourselves and our children. 

But I digress, we were in the bedroom, only aware of each other and how to remove our clothes in the fastest possible way when something on the sideline caught my attention. Any steam was completely cut out when I saw a very much appalled Effie, my wife’s aunt by marriage, with a tray of chocolate and biscuits ready for us to enjoy. 

You see, we had forgotten our long lasting tradition to enjoy this treat after our duties on Christmas Eve. My wife told me that this tradition was initiated by her great great grandfather and she took a lot of pleasure in continuing with it. So, here we were, completely forgoing hundreds of years of tradition and also traumatizing our dear aunt Effie in the process. 

By the time any of us got back to our senses, Effie left the tray in the coffee table in front of the chimney, left in a hasty way and Katniss and I were so embarrassed by being caught that could not continue on with our attempt at making a baby and drunk our hot cocoa and eat our biscuits instead. 

K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P 

* * *

**The bathroom incident**

We woke up on Christmas Day to a never ending list of tasks to be done. Last minute checks for this year’s numbers, a lot of meetings to close the year’s work and some more to prepare for next year. Everybody wanted some time with my wife and to congratulate her for again having a perfect record and ensuring that all around the world everybody was happy with our work. Katniss also was really happy to have such a supportive staff and she really takes pride in being the head of this venture, so it is with too much joy that she ensures that everyone gets time with her. I love my wife to pieces because of that, showing how honestly caring she is with everyone and that just make me want to have a family with her even more.

I know that after Christmas I have a few weeks with my wife, but I really could not wait any more, so after an early dinner I convinced her that a relaxing bath was in order. I had everything ready for her and me to have a sensual bath as a prelude to more sexy times… aka baby making times. She would enter the bathroom to be surprised by me in my birth suit and an assortment of champagne and chocolate strawberries. Dim lights to set the sensual mood, and a bath filled with lavender bubbles and exotic oils. Yeah, I can be really romantic even after all these years. But alas, I did not count on my wife to take this as an opportunity to have a girl conversation with Johanna, our head of ER, as it seems she is trying to get with Katniss cousin Gale, our head of SCT, and wants to pick my wife’s brain to get some ideas to knock him off. So when my wife entered our en-suit bathroom with Johanna in tow, I was completely exposed to both of them and everything went down from them (and I mean _everything_!). 

So Christmas Day was a no go to the baby making activities as I was too mortified to perform that night. I still hear Johannas quips to my wife, not that they were bad perse, but I have never been objectified like that and the only partner I have ever had is Katniss, we were even each other's first kiss. So, instead of having some hot passionate lets have a baby sex, she cuddled with me all night.

K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P 

* * *

**The workshop incident**

Boxing day arrived and Katniss and I were not coming close to having a baby since deciding on it. In principle, this day marked the first day of our own holidays, but we usually used it to cover some last minute arrangements with the people that will be in charge in our absence. Mostly we take inventory with Katniss’ uncle Haymitch and would place the orders on that that will be required earlier next year, we also kept tabs on some items that were now in vogue and would check them out when traveling. You see, Katniss and I love to use this time to check out a new city, it does not matter in which country or continent, it just has to be a place we have not been before on a personal basis.

The first thing you have to know is that inventory with Haymitch is a tedious task that might vary in length depending on the man’s mood. And he will slack as the best of his abilities. Over the years, I have learned to spike his eggnog in just the right amount for keeping him in a light buzz so the experience is not completely dreadful and he is not completely unhelpful, even Effie is with me on that one. If a wasted Haymitch is something you really don’t want to be around, a sober Haymitch is even worse to experience; he will just complain endlessly. 

That day, I was on my A game. I had a very good motivator to end the inventory in half the time so I could get my wife to join me for some sneaky action in the workshop. Everybody would be out by then and we could start making that baby on one of those large tables; the irony of it being in the workshop was not lost on me. Talking about baby factories…

What I did not know was that Haymitch was also thinking around those same lines, I would have taken notice but I was too preoccupied with my scheming to see he was also putting extra effort on the task at hand.

As planned, we finished a little earlier than normal and I went to look out for my wife. By the time I located her and brought her back to the workshop with the promise of some fun, it was too late. We enter the premises to find the backside of a very much naked Haymitch getting into business with an equally naked Effie seated on the same table I was planning to take my wife. 

If you are curious to know, we left without them noticing our entrance and yes, watching some ancient couple going at it is a total mood killer.

K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P 

* * *

**The kitchen incident**

On the 27th of december I had to get out of bed earlier than usual, as my services were required in the kitchen. You see, before meeting my wife I was a baker at a small town family bakery. I was pretty good at it if I say so myself. So from time to time some of our staff would ask me to bake a treat for a special occasion. I was not surprised that Gale, you know Katniss’ cousin and paramour of Johanna, wanted my help to teach him how to make the triple chocolate cookies that she likes so much. 

After all these years with Katniss and even knowing they are related, I cannot help to be a little intimidated by Gale. He has known her for a lot longer than I, they would still not give me a time frame, and the lingering jealousy when I first saw them together at the bakery has not disappeared completely. I would not lie, when I see those two married will I be able to finally get rid of that unjustified insecurity of mine. That is, there is an invested personal interest for that relation to work and if I have to be in the kitchens at 5am, then so be it.

I was unaware that Katniss was developing a frustration on her own regarding our baby making activities. She had not said anything or acted differently, but what happened in the kitchen was a real give-away of how she was also resenting the lack of progress on the matter.

Gale had left to attend an emergency call on the Transport bay so I found myself alone in the kitchen for the first time all morning. Katniss arrived just a little time after Gale left and approached me in that cat-like way she has of moving, and believe me when I tell you she is really good at sneaking, and I was unaware of her presence until she started kissing my neck. She was giving me a lecture on how exactly I was to take her in the kitchen counter when a loud crash alerted me of Gale returning from his task. 

The thing is, Katniss had not approached me enough for me to get an idea on how she was dressed, thinking I was alone in the kitchen, she had been bold enough to wear her naughty Santa outfit I was so fond of. And just our luck Gale got a full view of the back side of the outfit before I was able to turn around and warn my wife we would not be alone enough for us to carry out her fantasy. 

Katniss left in a hurry (she hid herself all day who knows where) and left me with a very traumatized Gale, he did not stop muttering how he would always be haunted for seeing his “sister” in that particular outfit, that we had destroyed his pure view on Christmas and the Big Elf and that it would take a lot of therapy, hot cocoa and cookies to get over that memory. On the bright side, that also helped cutting in the bud any lingering jealousy feelings I ever had.

K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P / K&P 

* * *

**Epilogue**

Hi, I am Peeta Everdeen-Mellark and let’s wrap this up! I have been married to my beautiful wife for several years now and counting, and after a very rocky start we finally had a break and were able to get the baby making machine going. The holiday vacation was what we needed to not get distracted or interrupted on that very important task. So when we get back we will be announcing that my dear wife Katniss is now pregnant. You might have wondered who my wife is, I have left a lot of hints along the way but I will leave you with one more: she is the most pure magic in all the world, and one day in the year she goes around the whole world to spread it and keep Hope and the Goodness alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I will make some edits when my identity is revealed. Like what ER and SCT stand for.


End file.
